Beautiful Stranger
by k-tiraam
Summary: Female!Takao is on a run away from her abusive boyfriend. On her runaway, she meets a wandering stranger, Rei. AU/Rei & female!Takao/complete/un-beta-read/new pen-name!


**Disclaimer:**_**Beyblade**_ and its characters are property of Aoki Takao, BBProject, TV Tokyo, etc. I do not own any of them. Also, I do not make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! No need to sue me. **I only own the idea of this story, but not the characters in it.**

**Writer's note:** I'm on the road! Not only that I'm writing this, but I'm also **re-writing** the chapters of my _**WK**_-fic, "_Lonely Souls"_ the same time. How can I do it? +shrugs+ Beats me, I just can. I just love writing about Rei & Takao as a couple~! I do like reading Kai & Takao-fics, but Rei & Takao… they are deep, **deep**, in my heart. =3 (Don't hate me for loving those two together.) I'll also use their original names a.k.a. Japanese names – I love their original names…

Anyway, this is my SECOND _**Beyblade**_-fic! I've already wrote another _**Beyblade AU**_-fic called: "_Beware of a Tiger"_ (Rei x Takao yaoi) and posted it into under the name: **MKakaFallAngel**. You can find the link at my profile; just keep scrolling down until you find it. If any of you are interested and likes the coupling, then go read it! If not, then ignore it. ;.; (Though, it would make me feel sad…)

**Pairing:** Rei & female!Takao / OMC X female!Takao

**Rating:**** T** (PG-13, for mild appearance of bad language)

**Category:**** AU, one-shot, drama, WaFF (?)**

**Fiction note:** This is totally AU-fic; it has nothing to do with Beyblading or what-so-ever! Also, this is NOT A SONG FIC!! Even though the title's name is the same as one of Madonna's greatest hit songs. (Female) Takao is on a run; away from her abusive boyfriend. On her runaway, she meets a wandering stranger, Rei.

**Warning:** OOCness, mention of abuse...

* * *

A Beyblade AU Fanfiction

"**Beautiful Stranger"**

Written by M.K. a.k.a. Fall Angel © 2005

* * *

She simply couldn't take it anymore. She had enough of him, and enough of his possessive nature, which always held her away from her friends and family too long. How could've this have happened to her? No, how **did** this happen to both of them?

In the beginning of their relationship, everything went so well. They were high school sweethearts, and their relationship continued to their college years.

But then, during the last year in college, everything began to change as she grew more attractive and beautiful; she grew her midnight-blue hair longer which was held in a high ponytail. Some of her bangs framed nicely over her forehead and around her face. Not to mention her body also developed; it was not too chubby or too skinny – more like an athletic-alike, slender and nicely balanced.

Simply put: beautiful.

This also was the cause and the beginning of her misery and misfortunate. Her boyfriend began to be paranoid, possessive and violent forward her. Accusing her for cheating on him with other men or that he spent most of her time with her friends and family than with him.

That was not all; whenever a guy tried to hit on Takao, and her boyfriend had seen it happen, he dragged her to their apartment and began to manhandle her, hit her and shout at her.

Even though she was physically weaker than he, that didn't mean that Takao was a quitter – no way! She fought back equally, not with her muscles though. Her spirit grew after every abuse he made forwards her, so did her patience and hopeless hopes for him to be as he was back in high school.

She waited, but there was no end for his senseless possessiveness and need to "own" her. Tonight he hit her for the last time. Finally, she had reached to the end of her patience. Takao packed all the necessary things into her backpack such as; money, all her credit cards, IDs, some clothes and other stuff she thought important. Finished with the packing, she left a note for her boyfriend and the key to the apartment.

And here she was now, on the streets all by herself, free of her boyfriend and away from the apartment, which held both good and bad memories – mostly bad.

Now she could start all over again.

All she needed to do now was change her cell phone number, find a place to stay for the night, change the information of her current staying at the post office and so on.

First things first, she needed to call home, to her family and tell them everything and the reason why she hadn't been able to be in touch with them. Thing was, to whom should she call to; her grandfather, father or her older brother? After thinking about it for a moment, she came to decision to call her brother.

Looking for her brother Hitoshi's number, pushing on the button to call him and then wanted for him to answer as she stopped right before the mall.

Takao didn't have to wait for long time, when her brother finally answered to her call.

"_Moshi moshi?"_ Her brother's voice was heard from the other line.

"Hitoshi-niichan?"

Takao heard the phone crackle with a startled gasp. "_Takao?! Takao, is that you??"_

"Yes, 'niichan, it's me," she tried to hold back the tears of happiness hearing the voice of her brother after many months.

"_Takao, why haven't you called __**any**__ of us for so long? I've tried to reach for you many times, but that boyfriend of yours always told me that you were too busy with the work and studying." _

'_So, that's the story what __**he**__ gave to them. Why that lousy…'_ "'Niichan, all that **he** had told you, were lies."

"_Hm? What do you mean?"_

Takao let out a shuddering sigh and she began to tell all the things that had happened to her, to Hitoshi.

* * *

"Man, quite a crowd, even at this time of day," said a tall traveller with long purple-black hair and messy bangs. His eyes were the colors of gold. If you looked closely at his eyes, they looked close to the eyes of a cat, not to mention his fangs, which were a bit longer than an average human's.

He was wearing black pants, black Chinese shoes; a white silky shirt with a Mandarin collar, long sleeves, and an embroidered tiger on the back of his shirt. To match with the shirt, a red waist band was tied up around his waist, leaving aside two long tails. His messy bangs were kept up by a bandana with a Yin & Yang-symbol in the middle.

"So this is the life of city people; lights, people, noises and cars," he sighed, "I wish I were back at home, but then again, I would miss the excitement of travelling from country to country." '_Not to mention getting away from the girls at home…'_

The traveller was at the park, enjoying the peace as the approaching night time was closing in. It reminded him of his home. He was from China and one of its villages, which was located a bit far from the bigger cities, but they weren't far behind from the modern technology.

They were the offspring of an ancient people called, _nekojins_ - with eyes of a cat; slitted pupils, golden or amber colored eyes. But there were ones with green, blue or brown eyes. And their ears looked either normal or slightly pointed.

The traveller slapped on his thighs before standing up from the bench and gathering up his big backpack. "Oh well, I better look for a place to stay in for the night. Tomorrow, I will do some sightseeing around here."

The _nekojin_ traveller went out of the park and to the sidewalks. As he waited for the red light turn green, he saw distressed – or at this moment, rather annoyed – young woman before the mall, talking to her cell phone. He couldn't help but to admire her beauty. Red button-up shirt and blue jeans looked good on her, with her midnight-blue hair tied into a messy bun and her bangs framed nicely around her face.

Just when she stopped her phone call, he noticed a man coming fast from behind, looking really pissed off. The woman haven't notice him yet, but soon when the man was close to her, he grabbed on her arm and forcefully made her turn at him.

From the woman's reactions, he was bad news. He had to do something before the woman gets hurt.

* * *

"Okay, then 'niichan. I will see you soon. Bye." Takao shut off the phone with relief. Her brother would come soon and pick her up. Now she had a place to stay in. All she had to do now was to wait. Takao looked at the window, noting that there was a café still open, maybe she should buy a cappuccino and something to eat.

"Takao!! What are you doing here?!" A man's voice shouted at her as Takao found being grabbed on and turned around rather forcefully.

"Aah!! Masato! What a--?! Let me go, you bastard! You're hurting me!"

"I thought I told you to **stay** at home?! Why are you out here? Are you seeing someone?!" Masato, Takao's now ex-boyfriend shook her roughly, causing a scene in the street.

"No!! How dare you accuse **me** for cheating!! In fact, I can accuse **you** for cheating!! All nights you've gone with your "pals", and leaving me home alone!" Takao tried to get loose from Masato's grip. No such luck, his hold on her was strong!

"Liar!! I saw you talking to your phone with someone!" Masato's face was sneering at her.

"That was my **brother**, you idiot!! I haven't heard from him for **weeks**! No thanks to you!! I was asking him for a place to stay!"

Masato gaped at her with disbelief. "What ever for??"

"I'm **leaving** you! I don't want to be with you anymore! I'm sick and tired of you bossing around and controlling my **life**!!"

"You can't do that! I **won't** let you walk out of my life!"

"Ow!! You're **hurting** me!!"

"You heard what the lady said," a voice said behind Takao. "Let go of her, now."

Takao gasped while Masato sneered at him. "You listen me," Masato began, "This is **none** of your business! This is only between me and my girlfriend!" ("Your **ex**-girlfriend, Masato!" Takao cut in.)

"Sorry man, but whenever a lady, such as her is in trouble, I can't help but to step forward and help her out," The mystery man grinned confidently at the sneering man. "So I'm asking you, to let go of her. You're obviously hurting her."

"Damn right he is! Let go!"

"You shut your mouth, Takao!" Masato shouted at her, spitting on her face.

"I've had **enough** of you, Masato! I said: let me," Takao stepped on his foot, hard, "GO!"

Masato let go of her and cursed when he felt the pain on his foot; it only made him angrier. "You little bitch!! I'm gonna get you for that!!" Masato was about to hit her if it weren't for the stranger to grab on his fist, took a hold of his arm, threw him over his shoulder and to the ground.

Masato gasped and groaned in pain once he hit the ground. He was about to rise up from the ground, but only to found himself being held on the ground by a foot.

"I wouldn't try anything foolish now." The stranger warned him, his golden eyes flashed dangerously at the man under his foot.

Masato gasped for air. "Y-you son of a bi--!"

"Nah-ah-ah… That's not a way to speak when a lady's at the presence." (Takao blushed at his words. 'A lady?' Her?)

Masato didn't have much of a choice but to stay put, giving sneers, empty threats and making faces at the man who was holding him down.

Soon enough, after making few more phone calls, the police arrived and took Masato away. Some police were with Takao when her brother came to pick her up.

"Takao? What's going on here? Why are the police with you?"

"'Niichan!" Takao jumped into her brother's arms. "'Niichan, thank _kami_ that you're here!"

"Takao! What happened here?" Hitoshi asked her, and Takao began to tell him about what happened after she finished the phone call with him. When she finished her story, Hitoshi looked like he wanted to murder someone – mainly Takao's ex-boyfriend. Too bad the police took him away before he had the chance.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Takao looked around and saw the man who saved her from Masato. He just stopped telling the police his side of the story and was planning to go away. "Hey! Wait!"

The man who helped Takao out turned with his backpack hanging over his shoulder. Takao rushed to him, ignoring Hitoshi's shouts. Takao looked at his face with gratitude. "Y-you didn't tell me your name."

"I didn't? Oh, I'm sorry. Where were my manners? My name's Kon Rei, but you can call me Rei."

Takao smiled, "Glad to meet you, Rei-kun. My name's Kinomiya Takao. And that's my brother over there," Takao pointed behind her, "Hitoshi."

Rei took a hold of her hand, and kissed the back of it, making Takao blush again. "It's nice to meet you, Kinomiya-san." ("Hey! Don't you dare to hit on my baby sister after all what had happened here!" Hitoshi shouted at Rei from far.)

"Please, call me Takao. ("Kinomiya-san" makes me feel old…)" Takao insisted.

"Alright then, Takao-san. I hate to cut this, but I need to go. I still have to look for a place to stay at for the night…"

"Oh? Are you're a traveller?"

"Yeah, I am. I've been at many places for months now and I just recently got here in Tokyo. I'm planning to stay here for couple of weeks or so… I don't know for sure."

Takao blinked twice at him before looking at her brother, who was shaking his head negatively – telling her that it was out of the question! But the young woman scolded at her brother and turned back to Rei. "You can come to my brother's place to stay."

"Huh? O-oh! No need! I can find a hotel or something to stay at. I don't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense!" Takao smiled widely. "I insist! Take it as my thanks for helping me!"

"Err," Rei glanced at the fuming Hitoshi, who's now acting like an overprotective brother – it was part of his nature. "I don't think your brother don't want me to come… (That is him over there, right?)"

"Don't mind him," Takao told him, taking a hold of Rei's arm and leading him to her brother, "he's always such a sourpuss when it comes to **any** guy…" '_Though, I should've listened to his warning about Masato…'_ "But now that I've told him what you did for me, he **should** be more thankful for your help. Right, **oniichan**?" Takao gave her brother a warning look, which gave a clear message to Hitoshi: 'don't you dare say no'.

Her brother sighed in defeat: once his baby sister made up her mind, it stays. "Fine. You can stay at my place for tonight... but tomorrow, you will find another place to stay!" Hitoshi warningly glared at the stranger, which was crystal clear to Rei.

"Hitoshi~! Don't be rude!"

"What?! You're the one inviting him into my home! My home, **my** rules!"

"Your home is more like a **mansion** to me," Takao mumbled loud.

Rei sweatdropped at the Kinomiya siblings' behaviour. '_Lovely family…'_

In the end, Takao managed to make her brother change his mind and let Rei to stay with them for as long as he wanted to.

* * *

Couple of days later, the police came to Hitoshi's home to make few questions for Takao and Rei; still wanting to make few things clear. When it was all clear, the judge sentenced Masato into jail for two years for abusing Takao and also signed him into a psychiatric session.

Takao was finally free of Masato. Hitoshi and her – also Rei tagged along with them – went to Masato's place (with Masato's key) to get all Takao's things and properties from there, and moved them to Hitoshi's home. Her stay at her brother's was temporary place for her until she had found a new place to live in.

Hitoshi and Takao's father and grandfather also came to see her. Their father had her in his arms, feeling relieved that his little girl was safe. As for their wacky grandfather, well he tried attack her with his _shinai_, which Takao dodged with experience. Again, Rei sweatdropped, thinking that they **really** were the strangest family he had met so far.

But still, Rei found them interesting. The blackish-purple haired man smiled; maybe he should stay here a bit longer than he originally had planned. He will have to call home to China and tell his friends about the change of plans.

During his time in Japan and with the Kinomiya family, Rei got to know of them and became friends with Takao – even though Hitoshi **still** watched him like a hawk in suspicious. He told Takao all about his travels and his hometown in China. In exchange, Takao told him of her childhood and her interests of being archaeologist like her father.

It seemed that both of them had desires of travel around the world. This made them become friends fast.

* * *

"Well, Rei? How've you liked being here? You've been with us for over three weeks now…" Takao asked as they were sitting at Cappuccino café, taking few sip of her ice tea.

"I like it here. It's pretty interesting to be here," Rei grinned amusedly at her, "Not to mention that I've met interesting people as well."

Takao blushed at Rei's words, though she didn't know why she did. "Err, are you planning go to your home country soon?"

"Yeah." Rei drunk all his Cappuccino.

"Do you miss your home, in China?"

Rei was quiet for a time before looking at the midnight-blue haired woman across the table. "A little."

"I see."

"But hey, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere for a month or so." Rei assured Takao, smiling. '_Besides, I don't want to leave here… not just yet…'_

Takao smiled back at him, and was about to say something when someone or some ones came to them. Two women who were dressed into outfits that screamed "hookers" in Takao's mind. Takao, herself, disliked the thought of dressing into a skirt or a dress, but these two… god! She could see their tongs everytime they bend over. Ew... she does NOT want to see those!

"Hello there, handsome," the red haired woman said. "How about to you dump the chubby girl here…" ("Who's chubby?!" Takao outraged.) "And some **real** fun with **real** women…?"

Rei leaned on to his hand, taking a good look at the woman next to him.

Takao was getting worried; Rei had been quiet far too long for her liking. He wouldn't… **actually** consider about accepting that, that **whore's** offer?! Would he??

Her heart almost stopped when she saw Rei's lips turning upwards.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I must decline your generous… "offer"," Rei finally said, which made the two "ladies" gaped at him in disbelief. Rei rose from his sit and took a hold of Takao's hand, "But I already have a lady friend, with whom I like to be with for the rest of the day. So, if you excuse us," Rei apologized over his shoulder as Takao and him were by the door now, "We must go now. Zai jian!"

The red-hair woman's mouth closed and opened like a fish on a dry land. Seemed like that Rei was the first one to reject her "offer". "W-wait a minute! What did you just say?!"

Takao grinned devilishly at them. "He said: "good bye" in Chinese… "skinny". Ta-taah~!"

Once they (Rei and Takao) were out of the café, they started to laugh together.

"Oh man! That was rich! I can still see the look of her face when you told her "no". Well, in a gentle way, that is." Takao said between her laughs while wiping away her tears.

"My mom always told me to treat a woman with respect, no matter what kind of a "lady" she will be. To tell you the truth, that woman there, was no lady at all."

"Yeah, no real lady would like to dress into those, those "whorish" outfits!" Takao showed a sour face to let Rei know what she thought about the outfit. Rei laughed at the face she made and smiled fondly at her.

"Hm-mm. Saa, let's go to somewhere, eh?"

"Yeah! Oh, where to go from here?" Takao nibbled on her forefinger thoughtfully. "Hey! I know! C'mon!" Takao dragged Rei along, to where? Well, everywhere.

* * *

Before the nightfall, they were already at Hitoshi's home – or like Takao call it a 'mansion' – sitting at the porch, eating some snacks and drinking sodas. Both of them were wearing yukatas after having refreshing baths – separately, of course.

"I thought I've seen everything around here already, and yet you still managed to show new places that I haven't seen."

Takao chuckled. "Those were one of my favorite places. I always liked visiting at the old temples and sightseeing places. Something about them interests me… maybe it's because of their histories my father once told me when I was a kid."

"I have to say that histories and legends always had interested me as well. That's the reason why I began to travel. I wanted to know about the legends and histories of different countries."

"That's something I would like to do as well," Takao gently spoke. "Hopefully, I will have that chance as well."

Rei hummed in agreement, also wishing that Takao's dream would come true eventually.

Soon they stopped talking; listening to the sounds the crickets made and admiring the sky as it was changing its color. As Rei was drinking his cool drink, he felt something pressing over his shoulder. As he turned to look what was it, he saw damp locks of midnight-blue hair over his shoulder, he knew that it was Takao was leaning against him. (Who else was with him at the moment, anyways?)

"T-Takao?"

"I'm glad… that you were there… when Masato tried to take me back to that life… I'm very thankful to you for helping me out… **very** thankful." Takao whispered so that Rei could hear her.

"Takao…" Rei softly spoke.

"Though we met only few weeks ago, for some reason I feel… connected to you."

Rei inhaled and the exhaled deeply, finding courage to lean back against Takao. "Funny… I feel the same way."

Several minutes passed as they sat there in silent. It was all but a beginning to them both and they were a bit afraid of saying "those" words yet. Still, for now, this was enough for the both of them.

"R~R~Ree~e~e~e~iiii…"

Both Rei and Takao 'eep'ed; the hair of their necks stood up.

Hitoshi was glaring maliciously at Rei's back. "What do you think you're doing with my **imouto**?"

All the wish-thinking of having a peaceful evening were blown away into the air, when Hitoshi tried to kill Rei for "touching" his precious baby sister. Fortunately for Rei, Takao was there with him, preventing her brother from killing the Chinese nekojin.

How annoying the overprotective brothers can be. Not giving a second of peace. She **really** needed to find a new place to stay.

And fast.

-OWARI-

* * *

**Translations:**

**1. moshi moshi? =** hello?  
**2. (o)niichan =** older brother, big brother; _'niichan_ can also be translated as 'bro'.  
**3. nekojin =** cat-people.  
**4. kami =** a god or a spirit of nature.  
**5. –kun =** a suffix used for people of equal / younger age and equal (social) standing.  
**6. –san =** a polite suffix for "Mr.", "Mrs." and "Miss".  
**7. shinai =** a practice sword made of bamboo strapped together.  
**8. zai jian! =** good bye! (Chinese; _**an:**__ that's one of the few words I know!_)  
**9. saa =** well now.  
**10. yukata =** unlined cotton summer kimono; a rope-like garment worn to bed, at home and during the summertime or after the bath.  
**11. imouto =** little sister.  
**12. owari =** the end.

* * *

First draft: June 21 - June 24, 2005  
Second draft: June 25 - June 27, 2005

* * *

**After talk:** (…) Well, what do you think? I'm planning on making one more sequel for this… maybe two. I don't know for sure. Only time will. Anyway, let me know what you thought of THIS! Bye~!

* * *


End file.
